Air and Fire
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: Mia and Jayden have a secret. Mia's pregnant.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEAS FOR A CHAPTER GO AHEAD The more the better**

**Jayden's POV**

" wake up Mia" I said

" I don't want to" she said

" here use this" giving her a pregnancy test

" OK " she said. getting up then going to the bathroom

Then I got dressed when I was putting my socks on, she came out.

" What does say" I asked.

" Plus" she said with a glum face.

" cheer up. Now we can have a child and rise it just us isn't what you wanted." I said

" Yes, but when Master Xandrid is gone will never come back and marry you." she said with a few little drops of water coming from her eyes.

" well lets go tell the others then." I said

**After Breakfasts**

we told them and they were shocked but happy at the same time.

" congrats" mentor said

Then the Gap sencer went off

" I think you should stay here Mia" I said

" I'm still a ranger and I will be careful ok Jay." She said

" Lets go rangers" I said. Running out the door.

" Samuraizer, Go go Samurai" I said. Doing my symbol and morphing.

Same with the others

" Hey you, stop right there nilock." I said.

" For what, for you losers" the nilock said and he started to attack us.

" Mia look out" I said while trying to reach her.

But then something hit me. It sended me back into a building, Then I got knocked out.

**Mia's POV  
><strong>

I saw Jayden trying to save me but he got hit and it send him flying.

Then I ran towards him. Tears started to come down.

" Jayden, come on I will help you up." I said with a bit more tears coming down.

" Jayden wake up. Please wake up." I said with more emotion.

" Jayden you need to wake up now." I said while crying

Then I started to shake him to wake up, then I took his helmet off.

I got up and used my sky fan, and I blew him in to a building, then I used my spin sword attack airway to finish him off which it did.

" Jayden wake up, its over" I said then I drew a symbol for a horse and I put Jayden on it.

" I'm going to take him back to the house." I said while I was getting up on the horse.

I rode the horse all the way back home.

_**A/N: What did you think. What will happen next. Review this and the next chapter will come out faster.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW THIS.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mia's POV**

When I got to the shiba house, I carried Jayden to the infirmary.

"Jayden, Wake up" I said while slapping him to wake up.

Then tears began to flow out of my eyes.

Then the others came in.

"Hows Jayden" Kevin asked.

"I don't know" I said while crying and running to my room.

"What did I do" He asked while I was running to my room.

I was crying on my bed, until I heard a knock on my door.

" who is it" I said while wiping my tears away.

"It's Emily, can I come in" She asked.

"Sure" I answered.

"Whats wrong" She asked.

"I'm scared" I said.

" About what" she asked.

" about how I could lose Jayden" I said.

Then we both went back to the infirmary.

I was holding his hand, when one of my tears fell and landed on his hand.

It was Kissed him on the lips and he started to wake up.

"He's waking up"I said.

"what happen"He asked.

"You hit a building and got knocked out."Emily said.

"My head hurts a bit" He said while rubbing his head.

"Here" I said handing a Ice pack to him.

"Thanks"He said grabbing it and putting it on his head.

**9 months later.**

My belly was huge.

Jayden was rubbing it and I was due to next week.

"Hi baby" He said then kissing my belly.

Then we both but our hands on my belly and we felt a kick.

**A week later...**

I was at the hospital.

I was in my last contraction when she came out.

She had my eyes and Jayden's nose.

Then the People took me to a room to recover.

When I got there, they handed me the baby.

Then everyone came in.

"Mia" He said while dashing into the room and hugging me.

"want to hold her." I asked handing her to him.

"Sure"He said and holding the baby.

"She is so cute"Emily said.

"What are going to name her"Mike asked.

"how about Julia"Jayden asked.

"Sure."I answered.

Then the nurse came in.

"what is her name?"She asked.

"Julia" I answered.

"What a wonderful name"she replied.

"Who is the father."She asked.

"Jayden"I answered.

"Thank you. You can leave in 3 days"She said while leaving the room.

**That's the end of that.**


End file.
